


lights, cameras, chaos

by dyreamy



Series: suncity [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff angst and smut altogether in one fic this is an achievement for me :), I don’t know where the plot went what plot, Jaehyun and Doyoung find comfort in each other, M/M, conflicted lovers, did I actually write this welp, mentions of Wanna One’s Hwang Minhyun, originally secret agents but changed to mafia gang members, so much love sick lovers I’m in pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyreamy/pseuds/dyreamy
Summary: Jaehyun and Doyoung are mafia gang members assigned to go to a masquerade party, shit goes down from there.





	lights, cameras, chaos

**Author's Note:**

> Things before reading:  
> \- I don’t know where the plot went  
> \- Things are mainly based around JaeDo  
> \- Fluff, angst and a little bit of smut altogether this is an achievement  
> \- This ship needs more content, The very few JaeDo shippers and I are slowly dying.

Lights and flashes from cameras bleed through the window, Photographers and reporters surrounding the vehicle. The pair look at each other in empty inscrutable expressions, Both males dressed in intricate suits. Only recognizing the color of one another’s lenses.

 

Jung Yoonoh, Celeste blue.

 

Kim Dongyoung, Lilac purple.

 

But they decided they would go by their nicknames for this special night, Jung Jaehyun and Kim Doyoung. Jaehyun slides on his mask as he clenched his hand on the handle, He looks over to the other male who was slipping on his mask.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

The younger perceives and opens the door of the limo. They are greeted by photographers and reporters, They make their way through the crowd as they walk behind one another.

Walking towards the entrance of the building, They are greeted by the host, Hwang Minhyun.

 

“Greetings, Mr. Jung and Mr. Kim.”

 

They shake hands.

 

“Please to meet you, Mr. Hwang.” Jaehyun says as he grips onto the older male’s hand in a greeting manner.

 

“Pleasant masquerade party you are hosting isn’t it?” Doyoung does the same and flashes his infamous gummy smile.

 

Mr. Hwang leads them to the banquet hall and tells them to enjoy themselves, As he walks back to greet more guests.

 

“We sure will.” Jaehyun mutters, a smirk creeps from the corner of his lips.

 

“Don’t forget why we’re here, Jung.” Doyoung warns the other male.

 

“Of course..Why would I? After all we are _partners_ , aren’t we?” The male’s voice lingers on, Leaning into the older’s lilac gaze.

 

“Blow our cover and you’re off the job.” The older grits, Turning away.

 

Music is depicted throughout the banquet hall, As the two males separate locating the real reason of their appearance.

 

Doyoung waltzed his way through the crowd, While Jaehyun slid his way through doors in the banquet hall. Doyoung feels as if there are eyes lurking onto his back the more he moves around, His fingers glide to his earpiece connected to Jaehyun.

 

“Jung, Any evidence so far?” He directs to the younger who was currently working through door by door in another place within the banquet halls.

 

“Sadly no but a couple more doors and I’ll meet back with you.” Jaehyun responded.

 

“Alright, Watch your back Jung.” Doyoung warns the younger for the second time this evening.

 

“Same goes for you, Kim.”

 

Doyoung could feel Jaehyun smirking even from his earpiece.

 

Doyoung slips his fingers from his earpiece and back into his side as his gaze travels, Looking for any sign of suspicion within the room. He doesn’t lower his guard but takes the moment to enjoy the music being played.

 

As his eyes wander, He fails to realize an unknown figure approach him.

 

“Having a lovely evening? Certainly without a partner is truly plain am I wrong?” Outspoken, The unknown male.

 

“It certainly is..” Doyoung spoke without hesitation.

 

“Care for a dance?”

 

Doyoung froze, He wasn’t exactly a dancer in his terms only knowing a few steps here and there.

 

“Well um-“

 

Doyoung was in the middle of speaking, He felt a hand hook around his waist and pulled into someone’s chest.

 

That certain someone leans his lips towards the older’s ear and whispers quiet enough only for him to hear.

 

“Miss me?”

 

Doyoung knew that voice from anywhere, The one he clearly heard from a few minutes ago.

Doyoung turns his head and locks eyes with the one and only person who had celestial blue dreamy eyes that captivates you into a sweet trap...

 

Jaehyun, Who had his arm hooked around his waist hence his hand holding him in a possessive manner.

 

The duo locked eyes as the younger had a giant smirk planted on his lips while the other had pursed lips and flushed cheeks.

 

The unknown and polite gentleman staring off from the side wanted to walk away but before he could, Jaehyun took the chance to see what use he could make of this moment.

 

“Sorry dear gentleman, But this little _bunny_ here is taken.” Jaehyun flashes a fake grin, On the inside where he was burning with a little jealousy.

 

The gentleman awkwardly walks away from the duo as Jaehyun still had his hand hooked on the flushed, taken away, and astonished older male’s waist.

 

“How-“ The older was at lost for words.

 

“Partners are supposed to stick together aren’t they? So of course I arrived back in the perfect moment.” Jaehyun explains.

 

“And besides..” Jaehyun leans in for the third time that night and whispers;

 

“We wouldn’t want anyone taking what was already someone else’s, _Correct_?”

 

Those words sent shivers down Doyoung’s spine, But he had to keep composure. They were still on the job and if they screwed up, It would definitely get them fired.

 

Doyoung lightly pushed Jaehyun away from him, His face was slightly flushed but he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

 

“Not tonight, Not on the job.” Doyoung’s voice quivered, Dying out before the last word.

 

Another song starts playing in the midst of this situation, Dejavu by NU’EST W.

 

_I am missing you and you make me wait,_

_My heart aches so much it’s almost beautiful,_

_I’m a person who is built up and destroyed by you._

 

Doyoung feels Jaehyun’s hand grip his waist, Pulling his back in his chest. Jaehyun doesn’t stop there as he places his head in Doyoung neck, Inhaling the older’s scent of sweet spring.

 

Doyoung feels his face burn, Feeling light like a feather under Jaehyun’s touch.

 

They haven’t had time to spend like this since before their last mission which was to make sure they were on good terms with some certain gangs, After all they were part of a mafia gang.

 

Doyoung pulls away from Jaehyun, He turns around and hooks his arms around Jaehyun’s neck and leans into his ear;

 

“I’ve missed you too.” Doyoung’s soft voice lingers inside Jaehyun’s head.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The next thing they know is that they book a room in the hotel across the street from the banquet and are crashing into their room. Arms and hands tangled in each other’s presence, Lips stuck onto each other.

 

They made sure they locked their door before being tangled in each other’s scents once more, Jaehyun tears off his and Doyoung’s masks and tosses them onto the floor next to the bed.

He gazed into the older’s doe like eyes focusing on his facial features until he leans in, Softly kissing the lips of the male below him.

 

“I love you so much, You don’t know how much I miss having you in my arms.”

 

He pulls away to let his lover speak.

 

“Jaehyun I-“ He cuts him off.

 

“You’re always there to support me even in my worse, I know I’m being cliche but I’m being honest. I’m really glad to have you here, Doyoung. I’m glad to have you here with me.” Jaehyun expresses his feelings.

 

Doyoung felt as if he fell in love with Jaehyun all over again.

 

“Jaehyun...I’m glad to be by your side too, I’m glad I always have someone to come home to and hug me. Making me feel safe, Someone to help me when I’m in pain, someone to cry with me to know how I feel.”

 

Jaehyun could see his lover’s eyes blink back tears, He caresses his cheek. Jaehyun wraps his hands around Doyoung’s neck gently and leans back in for another kiss, This time taking all the time he had in the world.

He pulls away at Doyoung’s bottom lip and kisses down to his jaw, Inhaling his scent as he planted kisses along the older’s neck. Doyoung had his fingers tangled in Jaehyun’s hair, Softly whining at the contact of the younger’s lips nipping at his neck and collarbone.

Both of them were out of breath, Strands of hair sticking out of place, Their ties and masks had been thrown to the floor, Shirts unbuttoned half way.

 

The midnight moon sweeps its way into the balcony of the hotel room as the two males were tangled in each other’s warmth.

 

The younger having trails of scratches down his back from the older including himself leaving trails of blue and purple galaxies along the older’s neck, chest and other places in his body that the younger loves.

Mixtures of moans, groans and constant exchanges of ‘I love you’, ‘I missed you’ and more between the two lovers that night.

 

Both of them wishing like the night would last forever as they embraced being in the safety of each other.

 

~~~~~~~

 

The next morning, The light of dawn sweeps through the room. Clothing discarded on the floor, The two lovers laid in bed hidden in each other’s embrace. Jaehyun staring lovingly at the sleeping beauty in his arms, He gently runs his fingers through his lover’s hair softly playing with it to make sure he doesn’t wake his bunny.

 

His fingers leave the sleeping bunny’s hair, Tracing their way to his neck and collarbone where he had left seas of purple and blue galaxies.

The younger didn’t notice his now awoken lover was staring at him with the same doe eyes from last night. Jaehyun presses his forehead against his lover’s and smiles, his dimples being shown perfectly.

 

“Good morning baby, Sweet dreams?”

 

Jaehyun’s voice was like a sweet melody pulling Doyoung into the morning, Doyoung fluttered his eyes open and blinked for a couple of times. Doyoung then traced his finger across Jaehyun’s cheek.

 

“Of course, Because you’re here with me.” Doyoung’s voice was slightly rough since he just awoken.

 

Jaehyun plants a soft morning kiss upon Doyoung’s lips but as the two lovers pull away, They burst into a fit of laughs and chuckles, Still hanging onto the feeling of last night.

 

The feeling of their love, never ending.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Meanwhile...

 

“Seriously?! Where the fuck are they?! They haven’t been answering any of my texts!” Yelled a certain red head in his office.

 

A couple of the males in the room cover their ears from their boss’ constant yelling, Also wondering where a certain couple was at this time of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend said this gave her black butler vibes?? I don’t know where she got that idea but black butler is still a good anime.
> 
> My twitter is @endlesstarlusst in case y’all want to stalk me or smth. Just kiddding I’m a lonely soul who wants friends but is too afraid to socialize online.


End file.
